


Day 108

by notjustmom



Series: A Lisp A Day... [108]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Episode: s02e01 A Scandal in Belgravia, Gen, M/M, the lisp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-23
Updated: 2016-04-23
Packaged: 2018-06-03 23:00:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6630538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notjustmom/pseuds/notjustmom





	Day 108

"She provides – shall we say – recreational scolding for those who enjoy that sort of thing and are prepared to pay for it. These are all from her website."

"And I assume this Adler woman has some compromising photographs."

"You’re very quick, Mr Holmes."

"Hardly a difficult deduction. Photographs of whom?"

"A person of significance to my employer. We’d prefer not to say any more at this time."

Damn...

"You can’t tell us anything?"

"I can tell you it’s a young person."

"A young female person."

No...Sherlock...no smirki- damn...

"How many photographs?"

"A considerable number, apparently."

"Do Miss Adler and this young female person appear in these photographs together?"

"Yes, they do."

"And I assume in a number of compromising scenarios."

"An imaginative range, we are assured."

"John, you might want to put that cup back in your saucer now."

Yeah...righhht. Cup in saucer...

"Can you help us, Mr Holmes?"

"How?"

"Will you take the case?"

"What case? Pay her, now and in full. As Miss Adler remarks in her masthead, 'Know when you are beaten.' "

"She doesn’t want anything."

Here we go...he's hooked...Mycroft knew he wouldn't be able to resist...

"She got in touch, she informed us that the photographs existed, she indicated that she had no intention to use them to extort either money or favour."

Oh hell...

"Oh, a power play. A power play with the most powerful family in Britain. Now that is a dominatrix. Ooh, this is getting rather fun, isn’t it?"

"Sherlock..."

"Hmm..."

"Where is she?"

"Uh, in London currently. She’s staying..."

"Text me the details. I’ll be in touch by the end of the day."

"Do you really think you’ll have news by then?"

Arrogant sod. (John is not referring to Sherlock)

"No, I think I’ll have the photographs."

"One can only hope you’re as good as you seem to think."

Oh no...he didn't....

Dog Lover  
Public School  
Horse Rider  
Early Riser  
Left Side Of Bed  
Non-Smoker  
Father Half Welsh  
Keen Reader  
Tea Drinker

"I’ll need some equipment, of course."

"Anything you require. I’ll have it sent to..."

"Can I have a box of matches?"

"I’m sorry?"

"Or your cigarette lighter. Either will do."

"I don’t smoke."

"No, I know you don’t, but your employer does."

Wha...? 

"We have kept a lot of people successfully in the dark about this little fact, Mr. Holmes."

"I’m not the Commonwealth."

"And that’s as modest as he gets. Pleasure to meet you."

Whew...that could have been so much worse...

"Laters!"

 

"Okay, the smoking. How did you know?"

"The evidenthhe was right under your nose, John. As ever, you see but do not observe."

"Observe what?"

"The ashtray." 

"You stole me an ashtray...if that isn't the most romantic thing anyone has ever..."

"Johnnn..."

"We'll be home soon...I owe you a bubble bath and take-away if I recall correctly?"


End file.
